Lullaby
by PunkVampy
Summary: In all of History, The Angels have always been loyal to their Father. But of course, everyone has to have a Mother. And sometimes there are some things that only a Mother can sort out. Eleanor loves her sons. All of them. But something is brewing in the darkness. And she isn't exactly happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. I am still alive! I know I haven't posted in ages and I really am kinda ashamed of that. I guess a lot of shit has been happening in my life recently. So I've never really had the time to write anything. But for some weird reason ; today this idea came into my head. And I thought…why the hell not? Please, if any of my old reviewers are still out there somewhere, give me an idea if I should make this a multi chapter fic. As always this has OC's in it. But this is a new one. One that I think you might like. *crosses fingers***_

Thanks a bunch guys and gals.

Punk. (Alice)

  
As always, it started on a Monday morning. It always started on a Monday morning. Eleanor rolled over a little, gazing at the curtains as the flowed gracefully in the wind billowing through the open window. She sighed, bringing a hand up to massage her aching forehead. She glanced across to her left. Chuck wasn't there.  
_Why would he be there? _ She thought to herself. Eleanor came to the conclusion in her head that if he wasn't going to bother staying there with her then she was going to make the most of the bed. She stretched, looking more or less like an extremely lost starfish under the silk covers. She tilted her head back, thanking God, well….Chuck, for memory-foam beds. Eleanor, or as she was otherwise called, Eleanora ; was the younger sister of the greek Goddess Hera. _Who, of course is off making babies and cursing all the other women that Zeusy boy has done up the duff._ Eleanor thought to herself as she sat on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through her jet black hair. She sat there for a second or two, just breathing in the scent of the gardens that were drafting in through the open window. She stretched, her olive Greek skin crinkling slightly around her shoulders before smoothing out when she relaxed them again. She lifted her fringe from her eyes, getting to her feet. Her long white nightie looked like more of a dress. Which was good because it was made of the exact same fabric that could make a dress for an elephant. Eleanor placed a hand on her baby bump tentively, sighing. "Hera always made it look so easy…." She mumbled to herself with a small sigh. She looked up when she heard a little snuffling sound. She smiled ever so slightly, walking over to where her youngest (at the moment anyway) was trying his best to stand up in his cot, clinging to the side of the bars to keep himself up. Eleanor lifted him into her arms gently, kissing his head. Out of all of her sons, Castiel was the one that held the most resemblance to her. His hair was just as black, his eyes just as blue. She rocked him gently in her arms, resting her head against his as she shushed him, humming an old Enochian lullaby.

She rested him down on her unmade bed, before hurriedly getting changed into a dress that didn't look very different from her nightie. "Not much you can wear when you're the size of a barrel, Cassy." She smiled, kissing her sons head as she scooped him into her arms again. "Come on. Let's go sort out your brothers then, shall we?"

Eleanor made a quick walk down to the main living room of the largest manor in Heaven. Nodding a greeting to each of the servants that bid her good day on the way past. She knew that her husband would be in his study. Probably worrying over something that was non-existent that was about to be made the opposite. She was happy with this world that all of the gods had created. All assigned their separate parts and their separate people to praise them. But she hated what it was doing to him. He barely spoke anymore. And that wasn't exactly a good sign seeing as they had another baby coming along.

Eleanor didn't even know she was standing there staring at the door of his study longingly until a familiar little voice rang out, and the feeling of someone hugging her leg washed over her senses. "Mummy!"  
She looked down, her face lighting up like it always did when she saw the flash of the hair or the amber of his eyes. "Hello Gabey, sweetie…"  
Gabriel looked up at her, smiling as he still clung to her leg. She threaded her fingers through his hair gently. She laughed softly. "Gabriel…I can't walk with you hanging off my leg, sweetheart."  
"Yes you can Mummy! I'm helping! If I'm here you won't be able to trip up!"  
"If you're there it's more likely that I _will_ trip up you little trickster!" She teased, tickling her six year old lightly, watching him run back to his toys lovingly. His dog, as always, at his side.

She walked into the large living room, setting Castiel down on the rug so he could play with his teething toys. She looked up when she sensed that her eldest was sitting at the table. Michael was reading some text books, spooning some cereal into his mouth every now and then. Raphael was at his side, a peaceful look on his face as he focused on learning about healing people. Eleanor sighed, sitting down opposite them. "Have you done anything other than read?"  
Raphael raised his head. "No Mother. Father requires us to do so."  
Eleanor blinked. "Of course. You're quite right. C-Carry on." She mumbled, looking away.  
"Or…you could actually get out and make a life." Lucifer muttered from where he was standing in the doorway, throwing a bouncy ball from hand to hand.

Eleanor narrowed her eyes a little, a small sigh escaping her lips. "Lucifer. They're doing work. I understand where you're coming from I really do, but there is a time and a place for sarcasm and here is not one of them."  
Michael raised an eyebrow at his little brother, half of it was in silent agreement with his Mother while the other half was practically showing him two fingers. Lucifer just glared daggers at him. Eleanor sighed, running a hand down her tired face. This is where she needed Chuck. She could never bring herself to shout at them, even when she was practically seething at the edges of her forced smiles. She had the same amount of rage that her elder sister had on any given day. Eleanor was just better at keeping it to yourself. While Hera wold be all 'I will give you the hair of snakes! And everyone you look at will turn to stone, gorgon!"' Eleanor would be more like 'Guess who's toothbrush is going to be cleaning the toilet tonight, bitch."

"Mummy…I fell over…" Balthazar sobbed as he stumbled into the room. Eleanor forced a soft look, swallowing down her rage for later. She lifted her second youngest into her arms, kissing his forehead gently when he clung to her neck. "It's alright sweetheart." She soothed. "You just need to be more careful out there. It isn't safe."  
Balthazar nodded, sandy blonde hair tickling his Mother's nose. Eleanor moved her head away a little, hitching him up in her arms. "Come on…I think it's time we put you down for your nap."  
Both Michael and Raphael rose in unison, both dressed in the usual uniform of the school. "We must go Mother." Michael mumbled. "I wish you good health for the day."  
Raphael nodded in agreement following him out. Lucifer rolled his eyes, bouncing the small ball again. "Peace out, Ma." He muttered, shrugging his bag over his shoulder. Eleanor smiled at them all in turn, before looking down at her little boy. "Atleast some of you talk like normal children." She muttered, shifting Balthazar onto her hip as she scooped Castiel up. She managed to juggle both children in her arms, (as well as the baby bump which didn't exactly improve matters) up the stairs. She looked down when she felt Castiel being gently taken from her arms. Eleanor almost melted at the sight. Gabriel held his dozy baby brother in his arms gently, looking up at his mother with his usual big eyes. "I've got him Mummy…" He mumbled. Eleanor moved to hold Balthazar properly again, kneeling down infront of her fourth born. She ran her fingers through his caramel curls. "You are my little angel…"  
"Duh." He smirked, following her up the stairs, trying his very best to hide the yawn behind his hand as he did so.  
Eleanor, being the Goddess of Safety, knew lots of things about children. Seeing as one of the most required reassurements of sleep is feeling safe. "I can see you yawning, Gabriel."  
The boy snapped his mouth shut, huffing. Eleanor smiled quietly. "I think you could all do with a nap, don't you?"  
"No I don't." He pouted, but still followed her anyway, accepting the smooth hand tangling in his hair.

For once Eleanor didn't make them all go to their separate rooms, she took them to the room she shared with Chuck.  
_When he actually bothers to sleep._ She thought. _All he does is work work work and when he does come out of that office for a few days. BAMN. Pregnant._ She rolled her eyes at these thoughts, placing her three youngest sons on her bed. She eased herself down next to them stiffly, smiling a little when she felt the baby inside her kick. She frowned when she heard the door open, looking up. "Oh…" She mumbled. "Hello love…"

Chuck smiled at her a little, closing the door behind him. Letting a small chuckle when Gabriel launched himself at him, hugging his neck tightly. Chuck swung his little boy around before holding him close. Eleanor smiled slightly, looking down at Balthazar as she brushed a hand gently through Balthazar's hair. This is the Chuck that she missed. This was the Chuck that she fell in love with. She glanced up again when she felt the bed dip a little. Chuck smiled at her gently, leaning over to kiss her head. "Hello you…" He mumbled. She closed her eyes when he kissed her head, a small smile still etched upon her lips. He brushed a hand through her hair. "Ellie…"  
She opened her eyes at the nickname. "Don't call me that. It makes me feel old…" She said with a small laugh. Chuck laughed a little. Cupping her cheek with his palm, thumb brushing against her soft skin,.

Eleanor leant into him gently, resting her cheek against his chest. "I've missed you…"  
"As I have missed you." He replied, kissing her head again, brushing a hand through Gabriel's messy mop of hair as the little angel snuggled up between his parents. Balthazar was lying next to him, lost in sleep. His arms were wrapped protectively around Castiel.

Chuck's hand found its way to her baby bump. He rubbed a small circle on the side of it. "How is he doing?"  
Eleanor had actually stopped hoping for a girl by now. She knew it was just not going to happen. Chuck was King. And Kings needed Princes. Sexist as hell, but she knew it was true. _Is it Sexist in Hell? Do the women get less punished than the men cos they're weaker? Or are they all doomed to the same blackness. I wonder if they're actually able to-  
_"Ellie."  
It was his voice that bought her back from her stupid thoughts, "Y-Yes?" She mumbled, not really wanting to talk. She just wanted to sleep. Next to him. With their little boys around them. "How is he doing?" Chuck asked softly, glancing down at her baby bump. Eleanor blinked a few times before laughing. "Oh!" She placed her hand over his. "He's doing just fine…" She mumbled, slowly looking up. Eyes widening when his lips caught against hers. She shifted a little, keeping her hand pressed against his shoulder. She blinked a few times when he pulled away. "You're….you're in a good mood." She babbled, still not entirely sure if that had actually happened or if she had run away with her imagination again. It had happened before. Chuck smiled a little, kicking off his shoes, pulling the covers over them all with a wave of his hand. "I am?"  
She nodded, looking down at Gabriel again as the boy slept. Chuck smiled sleepily. "Well…I guess I'm just happy because I can get away from work for a while."  
Eleanor beamed over at him, stealing another kiss. "Really?"  
"Mm-hmm…" He chuckled, kissing her forehead again. "Besides, we've got a party tomorrow."

Eleanor felt her face fall. She really didn't feel like anything remotely party related. She forced a smile, looking up at him. "That's wonderful." She mumbled. "Who's coming?"

"All the other Gods."

Eleanor nodded, rubbing Balthazar's pudgy cheek with her thumb. It was then that it hit her. If all the gods were coming, that meant Zeus was. Which meant-

_Hera._

-

_**Well, there's the first chapter. Hope you guys aren't too freaked out by Eleanor. I just kind of wanted to write something where the angels have a mother as well as a Father. I do have a lot planned for this story. So if you want me to carry on let me know in a review! :)**_

Thanks a bunch dudes and dudettes!

Punk ;)

Alice. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eleanor let a small breath escape her lips. She shifted a little, looking down at her youngest children. Chuck looked down at her, a frown on his face. "Ellie?" Eleanor looked up at him, before slowly leaning into him, hiding her face in his chest. His frown deepened at her actions. "Ellie…?" He tried again. Eleanor looked up at him again, for once she was actually comforted by the nickname. "M-My sister…" She mumbled. Chuck sighed. "Ellie…it's hardly like she's going to do anything. Not when she's in our Kingdom. She has no power."  
"Not over you." Eleanor muttered into his chest. "She'll always have power over me. She's my elder sister. Chuck you don't know what she wants to do. She wants to t—"  
"I know." He breathed. "I know Ellie." He repeated, carding his fingers through her thick black hair. He turned on the bed so he was facing her. He tugged her a little closer to him. Eleanor smiled a little when she felt him kiss her neck lovingly, his hand slowly moved down to rest on her baby bump, rubbing in a small circle. Eleanor smiled up at him gently. This was the Chuck that she had fallen in love with. Eleanor settled her head back on his chest, keeping one arm wrapped around Gabriel protectively. She breathed deeply for a while, before her mind crashed into dream.

_Eleanor had never been happier. Which didn't really make any sense seeing as she had never been more terrified. The tree was on the outskirts of Heaven. In a place that Chuck had called 'Forever.' Eleanor never really knew why he called it Forever. But she liked it. It was their place. Their little secret hide away. She was barely out of her teens and she was pregnant. Of course she was. That was just her luck. Pregnant and crapping herself. This was mainly because she knew that her family were probably not going to be the best pleased about the fact that she was pregnant with another God's child. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't even from the Greek Hierarchy. Eleanor shakily looked down at her baby bump, placing a gentle hand on the side of it. Chuck looked down at her, brushing a lock of hair from her face. "Ellie?" He murmured. She looked up at him carefully her large blue eyes met with his golden ones. "Yes?" She replied, on a quiet breath. Chuck pulled her a little closer to him like he always did when he knew something was worrying her. He looked into her eyes gently. A small smile crossing his lips. It had been her eyes that had caught his attention when he first met her. Her beautiful, sapphire blue eyes. Her eyes were apparently hand made by Poseidon. God of the Sea. Naturally, as soon as he saw her he consulted the Greek lore. (Seeing as their wasn't really such a thing as Facebook back then)_

_Eleanora. Eleanora, Eleanora, Eleanora. He had loved the name as soon as he saw it. It was just so…her. Poseidon had gatherd two drops of the bluest part of the sea to make her eyes. They even went stormy when she was angry. Of course, Chuck didn't know that it was those very blue eyes that would be passed down to one of his youngest sons. Castiel. The child looked a little too much like his Mother at times. But of course, he didn't know that Not yet anyway. Chuck looked down at her again, titling his head a little. "Why don't you come up with one next?" He mused. Eleanor (she had always preferred to herself as Eleanor. She preffered it. Anyone who said otherwise was most likely going to end up with an awful lot of salt water down their throats) seemed to be in deep thought. "Uhm…what about…Jetheral? My Father had a friend called Jetheral."  
"Your father also tried to eat you and your brothers and sisters when you were born." Chuck pointed out softly. Eleanor blinked a few times. "Good point" She sighed, slumping her head down on his chest again, wriggling her bare toes in the wet grass. Chuck looked down at her sadly. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm just….ashamed." She mumbled.  
"Why?" He asked gently, placing his hand over hers. Eleanor sighed, screwing her eyes shut briefly. "My hierarchy are twisted, inbred life forms—"  
"No they're not—"  
"—They are, Chuck." She sighed. "Hera and Zeus are brother and sister. And their married. With children. Lots and lots of children. You said it yourself, my Father tried to eat us all in fear of being overthrown. I was always the odd one out…and I still am. Zeus is furious with me."  
"Why? Because you fell in love?"  
"With someone who isn't related to me, yeah." She finished, cringing a little. Chuck sighed, pressing a small kiss to her forehead. "Forget about them. Just think of you and me. Come on…think of a name It doesn't have to be Greek."  
She closed her eyes, "Can't you choose it? You're better at creating things than I am."  
He smiled a little, finally giving in to her. "Alright then...let me think" He looked down at her baby bump again, rubbing his hand across it gently. Eleanor smiled at him, leaning up to kiss him. He chuckled, kissing her nose. "….What about…Michael?"_

Eleanor was quiet for a few moments, she was just looking down at the bump. "Michael." She said the name quietly, rubbing her hand up and down the stretched skin around her baby bump. "Michael. I love it." She mumbled, closing her eyes, basking in the summer heat.  
"And I love you." He murmured, kissing her head. "We're gonna be ok, you know?" He mumbled in her ear. "Me n' you…we're gonna be fine."  
"Mm-hmm?" She hummed, half asleep already.  
"Mm-hmm." He replied, a small smile on his lips as he kissed her head. "It's just going to be you. Me. And Michael. Our little Michael."

***  
Michael. Lucifer. Raphael. Ten year gap. Gabriel. Balthazar. Castiel and then the little one that was due at any moment. _Just the three of us, eh?_ Eleanor mused, as she fed Castiel. She brushed her fingers through his thick black hair. He was hungrily sucking away at the bottle. Jane laughed, smiling down at her two year old. "Slow down Cassy…the milk's not going anywhere. Slow down."  
Castiel just blinked up at her with wide eyes, smiling a little as the milk dribbled down his little chin. Eleanor sighed, wiping it away with her sleeve. She placed the now empty bottle on the cabinet, scooting him off her lap so he could totter around the room. She looked back over at her sons, who were fast asleep on her bed still. She glanced up at the clock on the wall, clenching her jaw a little when it chimed. She walked over to them stiffly, wincing at the pain in her legs as she did so. She perched on the edge of the bed, brushing her fingers through Gabriel's soft hair. "Sweetie…time to get up."  
"No s'not…" He groaned, hiding his face back in his pillow. Balthazar sat up in bed, rubbing at his eyes a little as he looked around the room. He yawned, shaking his head as he stretched. "Mornin' Mammy.." He mumbled, ever with the British charm that Eleanor had just stopped questioning. "Morning sweetie." She smiled, kissing his head, before looking back down at Gabriel. "Gabey…honey you gotta wake up. Uncle Zeus is comin'…"  
"Can't he just barbecue himself on a lightning bolt somewhere else?"  
"_Gabriel._" Eleanor warned. The little boy sat up at the warning in his mothers tone, only to hide his face in her chest. "I don't wanna."  
_Hah. Neither do I, kiddo. _Eleanor thought to herself with a shake of her head. "You have to, darling. There's no other way. All you have to do is dress up nice and say your please and thankyou's and you'll be fine." She said softly, helping him into his best clothes. Gabriel looked down at himself, and then back at his Mother with a quirked eyebrow. "Putting me in white? Really? We're going down that road again?"  
She flicked his ear gently. "Don't be sarcastic, Gabriel. It doesn't suit you." She sighed, moving to Balthazar.  
"Are there lots of people comin', Mammy?" He asked, looking up at her with wide eyes. Eleanor nodded her head, smiling down at her shy little boy. "Yes darling…"  
"Are they gonna be loud?" He mumbled. Eleanor shook her head, holding him close as she cuddled him. She always thought that her little boy was going to be shy, she never knew he was going to grow up to be the loud, boastful angel Dean and Sam Winchester knew him to be.  
As ever, she was thankful for the maid's help with getting the younger children clean and ready. It was only when Thea, the Nanny, was carrying Castiel downstairs with the other younger boys that Eleanor finally focused on herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. Narrowing her eyes with the general distaste she had for herself. She closed her eyes, resting her forehead on the cool glass of the mirror. The breath from her sigh steamed up the glass. She barely managed a shocked gasp when she felt arms around her. She looked over her shoulder and was met with Chuck smiling at her.

She instantly relaxed, resting her head back on his shoulder. "You're very cuddly lately." She mumbled, kissing his cheek. He managed a small smile at her. "I hardly get to see you, Ellie?"  
_And who's fault's that, Sunshine? _Eleanor thought, before kicking herself mentally. _Stop being a bitch._ She smiled at him, turning in his arms so she could wrap her own arms around his neck. "I miss you…" She mumbled sadly, looking up at him when he rested his forehead against hers. She smiled at him gently, kissing his nose. Chuck kissed her forehead gently, trailing a hand down her back. Eleanor was about to laugh and say: "Already pregnant, honey" but stopped herself when she felt fabric weaving itself around her back. In a matter of mere seconds she was standing in a slim white dress, a simple heart necklace around her neck. She just stared at herself for a minute or two, watching as her black hair weaved itself into a somewhat Greek style. She looked over at him, sea blue eyes shining. "….I….I love it, Chuck….w-why do you always spoil me…?" She was almost speechless. Almost. He cupped her face, kissing her gently, his lips soft against her own. "Because the most beautiful thing in existence…is nothing to do with my creations."  
To be frank, it took Eleanor a minute or two to understand what he was getting at. "O-Oh—"  
He just smiled, kissing her gently as he changed his own clothes.

"All the boys are downstairs. The gods are here. They're all waiting for us. Are you ready?"  
Eleanor winced a little at the kick she felt in her baby bump, smoothing a hand over her baby bump. _Someone is…_ She thought worriedly. She winced a little more, but sucked it in on a breath, forcing a smile up at him as she walked to the top of the stairs with him. "Of course I am, love…."

_….Bollocks._


End file.
